


Trapped Inside Myself

by Jeniouis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because Vision is so Vision, Betrayal, Dark Tony, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Tony, F/M, Graphic Depictions of Rape and Molestation, Innocence, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Poor Vision, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, So much angst, Whump Vision, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one realizes that Tony's protocols still exist in Vision. The android's programming makes him follow every one of Tony's command. When Tony starts using this power to abuse Vision, the synthetic being is trapped inside his own programming and can't figure out how to undo the hold Tony has on him.<br/>He soon realizes that his only hope is to convey a message to his team and hope that they save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is dark. Tony is such a bad guy here. I'm sorry he's OOC. Hopefully I caught Vision's voice though. I've never written for him before.
> 
> Please beware of the warnings! Because this is from Vision's point of view, everything is laid out bare and scientifically.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Vision has a completely human body. All the whistles and bells. He eats, uses the bathroom, has pain, just like everyone else. It's still synthetic but it's the closest thing to real. He still has most of his powers though. Just, when he floats through things, he does so like a Kitty Pryde.

"Do you realize I created you?"

Vision turned to face Tony. He had been in the kitchen trying to learn how to properly make toast, instead of burning it. He had noticed when Tony walked in, of course. As light as they were, he recognized Tony's footsteps.

"Yes." Vision said, then he turned back to his task. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, Vision knew Tony extremely well, more than he knew anything else. He knew when the man was up to something, especially when Vision wanted no part of it. Well no, he wasn't Vision back then. He had been JARVIS.

Tony hummed a little, and Vision glanced at him. He recognized the gleam in Tony's eyes. The one the brunet got when he was up to no good.

"Would you like some toast, that is when I successfully make a slice?" Vision asked. He was new to these deeper emotions of a human like entity. The best he could describe what he was feeling now was…awkward, as Wanda would say.

Tony smirked. "No, I'm good buddy. Just wondering about…you." He gave Vision a gentle slap on the arm and exited the room.

That had been a rather…strange encounter. But Vision quickly pushed the matter to the back of his artificial mind as he mistakenly burned, yet, another slice of toast.

* * *

"Hey Vision, can you give us extra support in the sky?" Vision heard Tony say over the comms. Without a single thought, the android changed course and started heading to Tony in the sky.

"What? No, Vision we need you on the ground!" Vision heard the Captain's countering demand. He stopped in the middle of the air, warring with himself, trying to decide which command to follow. And even though he knew it was illogical, he found himself inching towards Stark.

"He's right Vision. Stay on the ground." Tony said after a moment.

Vision was truly…baffled, an emotion he wasn't used to but was sure he was feeling. However, just as before, Vision followed the command immediately. Worry started to creep into his synthetic heart but the threat they were fighting required his upmost attention at the moment. And Vision had learned his lesson about allowing himself to be distracted.

* * *

Interesting, Vision thought as he opened the communal fridge. Hunger was an extremely foreign feeling for him and he found the discomforting hunger pangs to be rather disconcerting. He found a lone blueberry bagel and picked it up. He sniffed it as he had seen others do with their food, assuming it was customary. Then he took a bite.

He heard a chuckle from behind him. Vision closed the refrigerator door and his eyes found Tony, a hand surfaced on the island countertop, his other hand shoved in his pocket. This time Tony had snuck up on him. Vision sighed inwardly. He had to stop becoming distracted.

"Still learning the quirks of being a human, huh?" Tony asked.

"Yes. It's more intricate and complex than I had originally calculated." Vision said.

Tony smirked. "I could teach you a few things." There was something about the way he had spoken that seemed…off. Ill-intentioned. But Tony continued before Vision could address it. "Throw the bagel away. I'll order something for you."

Actually, Vision enjoyed the bagel. But there was no hesitation as he threw the bagel into the wastebasket. "What are you going to order?" Vision asked. Because it seemed as though whenever Tony was in proximity, Vision lost the freedom of having a choice. The sudden ominous gleam in Tony's eyes also made the android…he didn't know. Vision had never felt this emotion before.

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure it's something you'll like." Tony said. And as much as Vision wanted to inquire, he couldn't force his lips to form the words. Worry began to rise in him. It seemed as though whenever Tony made a command, he had no choice other than to follow. "You might have to work for it anyway. Follow me." Tony said, as he turned and started walking.

This time Vision actively tried to stop himself from heeding the command but his feet moved without him wanting them to.

"What do you mean?" Vision asked. There was another feeling creeping into his heart, it made his stomach flutter. He didn't know what it was but he very much disliked it.

"Well, it all depends on what I'm working with here. But don't ever question me again." Tony said as he walked into his quarters and opened his door, stepping aside to let Vision through. He wore a warm smile that defied the coarseness of his words. Vision realized that Tony didn't answer his question but because he had been given the order, Vision didn't question it. No matter how hard he tried to make his synthetic brain disobey.

Tony followed him in, closing and locking the door behind him. "FRIDAY, put my room in complete dark mode." Tony said to the air. Vision remembered what that meant. Tony just told FRIDAY to turn herself off from his room and stop recording. And there was that feeling Vision couldn't name. But it made him want to flee the room.

"Drop your pants." Tony ordered.

Visions brow furrowed in confusion, the question of 'why' was at the tip of his tongue. But remained unsaid as his hands rose to the fly of his pants and he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. Letting them drop to the floor.

"Stark, what…" The words died on Vision's tongue. He couldn't force himself to ask the question.

Tony smirked yet again and Vision saw an evil in his eyes the android had never seen before. Perhaps because this was the first time he had ever looked for it.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you." Tony said as he walked up to Vision. "Well maybe, I'm kind of getting ahead of myself. I still don't know what you have going on. Though if I'm disappointed I can always use that pretty mouth of yours." Tony said, his finger touching Vision's lower lip. The unknown feeling had grown. It was thick and upsetting. Disconcerting.

Tony pushed down Vision's boxers and squealed in joy at what he saw. Vision had a split second to wonder what made Tony so excited when the man reached down and touch him, wrapping his digits around his flaccid penis.

"I wonder if it works." Tony said. More of a thought to himself.

Vision was actually too shocked to react. Trying to filter the many emotions that had exploded inside of him and figure out what he was actually feeling.

It was…almost painful, being touched like this. Not physically but…painful in a way Vision couldn't describe. Which just added to his alarm. Rarely was Vision faced with a situation he couldn't describe or pinpoint.

"S-Stark?" Vision said. His voice came out shaky and shy. Very much unlike himself.

Vision didn't understand why a touch would undone him so. People touched him everyday. He shook hands. Wanda had the pleasant habit of looping her arm around his. His teammates gave him friendly pats on the back. None of the contact had ever been inexplicably painful. Actually, the physical contact had been a joy. Yet this unnerved him to his artificial core.

Tony suddenly turned him around and pushed him against the wall. "Don't move."

Vision went stony still. Even though he wanted to protest. Even though he wanted to push Tony away.

Pain exploded behind him. In his rectum. For a moment, it was the only thing Vision could focus on. It felt unnatural. The action was unwanted and for some reason that thought lingered in his mind. Morphed into a question.

Why was Tony doing things he didn't want? Why was Tony hurting him?

There was something else that made it worse. Something past the physical. What Tony was doing was…personal. Personal and painful and so entirely confusing.

It wasn't until the pain stopped that Vision even realized that it was Tony's finger that had been inside of him.

"Shit. You're tght." Tony said. Then leaned up to Vision's ear, whispering, "We are going to have so much fun together."

Fear.

That's what the had been feeling. Throat-clenching, suffocating, horrid fear. It was a feeling Vision was beginning to…hate? Vision had never hated before? He had heard that was a strong word and should be used sparingly. Maybe Vision just severely disliked it.

"S-Stark…" Vision wobbling voice trailed off. He tried to force his voice to speak solidly. While still finding the words that wouldn't upset Tony. "I don't want this."

Tony laughed. The sound seemed cruel and mocking. Then he slapped Vision's ass. "Oh I know. Don't tell the others about what we do together. Capisce?" Vision nodded shakily. Nodding wasn't something he did often. He preferred verbal communication. But he felt as if Stark had just…taken his voice away. It was a foolish and illogical thought.

"Good." Tony said, glancing down at his wrist watch. "I'm late for a meeting. You can redress and leave but be here again at ten o'clock tonight." Tony said as he opened his door and walked out.

Even outside his presence, Vision immediately moved to do as told. Pulling his underwear and pants back up.

When he reached for the door knob, his had was shaking. Vision wondered was he becoming ill. He didn't shake like this. Then he wondered could he even become ill, being synthetic and all. He opened the door and walked outside into the hall. He noticed that his gait didn't hold it's usual pep.

Vision didn't understand why he was suddenly so different. What had changed? What had Stark done to him and why was he still hurting? Even though the pain had stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. But the next chapter is so full of angst that I figured a fluffy interlude was necessary. I hope you like it.

Vision had never discovered Thai before but it looked and smelled delicious. He admired it for a long while before he threw everything in the garbage. Tony had it delivered as promised but Vision couldn't force himself to eat it. It was illogical and stupid. Especially since Tony had done this act in kindness. He had stayed true to his word. As Vision threw away the cartons he suddenly felt another wave of foolishness. He forgot to ask anyone else if they would like to have it, instead of wasting the resource. Why was he so distracted and forgetful lately?

When he finished his task, Vision floated down to the bottom floor. Where the residents lived. He wanted to see Wanda so he entered her room through the ceiling.

Wanda startled at his sudden appearance, giving him a forceless glare. "Vision, the door has a function. You have to wait until it's open." She said. Her voice sounding fond. Her accent as lovely as always. She was lovely.

"I do apologize. Am I interrupting?" Vision said, feeling honestly contrite if he violated her privacy. Suddenly, that seemed very important to him.

Wanda giggled, tapping the guitar in her hands. "Not at all Vision. It's just one of those quirks humans have. I need someone to play for anyway." Vision smiled. He enjoyed listening to her play. Lately, she had been trying teach him how to use the instrument. He actually wasn't very good at the task. But Vision guessed bring musically inclined wasn't a trait Tony felt was needed when he designed JARVIS.

But today, Vision was distracted. His attention kept returning to the hand that had touched him, the finger that had breached him. And he found himself staring at the ticking clock As ten approached, he started to feel that fear again. More so than earlier.

"Vision…Vision?" The android had heard her calling him but it wasn't until he felt her hand on his shoulder that she reached him. Even if the contact had caused him to wince ever so slightly. Though he didn't know why. Her touch wasn't painful. He looked down at her hand. Her flesh felt warm against his synthetic skin. He appreciated the contact. This added extra confusion to his suffering.

"I'm sorry Wanda. I've been very…distracted lately." Vision said.

The worry in her face deepened. "Are you alright? You don't seem like yourself."

"I don't feel like myself." Vision said.

"Did something happen?" She asked.

The urge to be deceptive was very strong. But if Vision was going to start being immoral, he wouldn't want it to be towards Wanda. Not unless he had to.

"Yes." He said simply.

She hesitated. And when she realize Vision wasn't going to elaborate, she said. "Well, what was it?"

"I can't tell you." Vision said truthfully. That brought some understanding in her eyes. When the Avengers went on separate missions, sometimes they were prohibited to share the details with their teammates. Thus, Wanda's understanding was misguided.

"Oh." She said. Then she hugged him. "Whatever it was must have been bad. You look so sad."

Bad? Had it been? It was only a touch. Skin to skin contact. No different than the hug Wanda was giving. Except her touch wasn't inexplicably painful.

"Thank you." Vision said, sincerely.

"I know you can't tell me what happened but if you ever need to talk about your feelings, you can always come to me." Wanda said.

"Talk about my feelings?" Vision echoed. Wanda nodded. "It's new to me. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm feeling or why."

"I know." She said with a sympathetic smile. "That's why we'll talk about them."

Vision debated talking to her about the inexplicable and illogical fear he felt but, after glancing at the clock and seeing he only had half an hour to spare, he thought better if it. He figured it would take longer than thirty minutes to discuss it.

"Thank you again Wanda. I think I would rather hear you play again before my ten o'clock meeting with Stark." Vision said. She smiled at him and started playing a familiar melody. It was upbeat and warm. One of his favorites.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for non-con oral sex.

The android was on his knees as Tony had demanded he be. His hands folded behind his back. Vision flinched when the brunet reached down and touched his bottom lip. Rubbing the synthetic flesh with his thumb. Vision wanted to pull away, didn't want the contact. Not from Tony Stark.

"You feel very real." Tony said as he trailed his thumb down Vision's chin, his finger lingering on his larynx.

"I can't wait to get inside of you. But I'm turning over a new leaf. I'm going to take things slow with you. Break you in gradually." Tony said as he dropped his hands, moving to stand directly in front of the kneeling man. His groin merely inches from the android's face. "Save the best for last, you know?" Tony said, his height looming over Vision's kneeling form. Making Vision feel rather sheepish. Made Vision feel…rather pathetic.

"Pull down my pants." Tony demanded.

Vision's hesitation was internal. His hands reached up to the fly of Tony's jeans without his permission. He unbuttoned them, unzipped the fly, and pushed down the fabric.

He was staring at Tony's penis. It was semi-erect, approximately seven and a half inches in length and three inches of girth.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked, smirking down at Vision.

"No." The android said honestly. "Stark, whatever you're going to do, I want no part in it."

The brunette huffed in laughter. "Oh I know." Tony said, his tone merciless. "But I'm trying to help you, here. Trying to teach you how to be more human. I created you after all. I mean, I gave you life.”

That struck Vision harder than any blow he received in battle. He hadn't meant to be disrespectful or unappreciative. Everything had been so…painful, he had wanted it to stop. He had been…selfish. Vision didn't even know he was capable of such a thing. But to err was…humanoid.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies Stark." Vision said, entirely sincere.

Tony smirked. "Thank you. I'm going to teach you how to give head."

That seemed illogical. It…illogically seemed illogical. Vision knew what the colloquialism meant. He was an Android after all. He could connect to the internet with a single thought. What he didn't understand was why he needed the skill to be more human.

He couldn't question Tony. He had tried several times but couldn't force the words out his mouth…Maybe he could find a work around?

"I do not understand…" Vision trailed off, watching Tony closely to of the brunet would stop him. He only looked down at the android with a quirked eyebrow. "I do not understand the applicability of this training." Vision said. Hoping Tony would explain it in context so Vision would know why and when to use this new knowledge. He knew Tony had to have a reason for this. The genius wouldn't hurt him for the pure, horrid sake of personal amusement…would he?

Tony smirked again. "I know you don't." Tony said simply and there was a certain gleam in his eye. Vision used to think  it was evil but Tony was his creator after all. He couldn't harm his own creation.

"Now, wrap your hand around my cock." Tony ordered. "Be gentle."

Vision's hand reached up and tenderly wrapped his fingers around Tony's still semi-erect penis. Interesting. It was proven, by now, that he was forced to follow every command Tony directed towards him. Why was he still so unsettled when his body moved involuntary? Illogical. He was being highly illogical. A too common occurrence lately. He had to fix it because his distractions and illogical actions could cause someone to get hurt in the future.

"Now move your hand along the shaft, gently and slow." Tony said, inhaling sharply when the android uncontrollably complied. He tried to be as gentle as possible. Not just because he had been told, but because he didn't want to hurt Stark.

"Shit, your hands are super soft." Tony mumbled, seemingly more to himself than Vision. "Now lick the head."

Again, Vision's mind faltered but his body was quick to react, leaning forward, sticking out his tongue as he licked a stripe up the glans of Tony's penis. His creator hissed sharply. Vision didn't know why, hoped he hadn't harmed Stark. But when Tony moaned immediately after, as humans did on these situations, Vision realized Tony was fine.

Though he still couldn't figure out how this made him more human. Still couldn't understand why he suddenly felt…violated again. Still couldn't comprehend why he felt the metaphorical twist of sickness in his stomach.

"Yeah, keep doing that, just like that, and move your hands while you do it." Tony demanded.

Vision complied, lapping the head of Stark's penis. The genius was fully erect know. Vision could see and taste the pre-ejaculation that was flowing from Stark's urethra. It was slightly salty. Unpleasant. Though Vision was becoming used to unpleasantries.

"Good boy, you're doing so well." Tony said. They way one would praise a dog. Shame filled Vision. He felt like a…possession. A toy submerged in the pitch black of humiliation.

But that was just Tony’s way. He said hurtful things on accident. That was something Vision remembered from when he was JARVIS.

Tony started, “Now, put it in…”

A ding from across the room interrupted Tony, along with FRIDAY speaking from the phone, “Mister Stark, Miss Potts is calling.”

“Thank FRI, answer it and put her on hold for me.” Tony called out the replacement AI. When she answered, “yes sir” he looked back down at Vision who was still on his knees but his hand had dropped to his sides. He was grateful for the interruption…for several reasons but mostly, he found that the interruption allowed him to stop following Tony command. He did know how often that saving grace could be utilized but it was a good to know.

Vision moved to stand, wondering if he could since Tony had demanded for him to kneel. But his legs obeyed as he moved to both feet. Vision was in control of his actions against and he was filled with utter joy because of it.

But at the look of his creator, his enthusiasm dropped. Tony was not amused. When he opened his mouth to speak, Vision was afraid of what he might say. Was afraid it might be another command.

“You did great things with that lovely tongue of yours.” Tony said as he tucked his semi-erect penis back in his pants. “We’re gonna continue this tomorrow, same time. Ten o'clock.”

This, these “lessons” were not something Vision wanted to become routine. He knew Tony was trying to help but if this is what it took to become a human, Vision would rather stay a humanoid.

“Tony, could…”  Vision started but could finished. Couldn't ask the question. Which answered another question that had been wandering Visions heart for the moment. How much of Tony’s command had been broken by the interruption. Apparently it was only affected the recent.

Tony smirked, relieved. He must had picked up on the same things.

“I'll see you tomorrow. I'll take good care of you. Don't worry.” Tony said as he turned, walking to the end table where he phone was. Vision turned and walk to the door.

Worry didn't scratch the surface of how Vision felt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Vision and Wands are in character. In my eyes, the last time we've seen them on screen, they were rather young. Like teens. So, think of them like two teenagers desperately trying to deal with a situation that requires an adult's attention.
> 
> But if my characterization is too off, don't be afraid to call it out. I've been finding it hard to find Vision's voice in this situation. That's why it's taken me over a year to update >.>

"Wanda, have you ever engaged in sexual intercourse. Specifically, fellatio?" Vision asked her.

Her head whipped around so hard, Vision was truly concerned she had hurt herself.

It's been three months since Tony gave him his first lesson and has since become a weekly occasion.

After each encounter, Vision was left feeling...he almost didn't even know anymore but he always felt worse, and more void than the time before.

He didn't know who to talk to. But Wanda was always eager to help him understand the growing many things he didn't about human interaction and intricacies. With everyone else, he was afraid he'd be...tedious to deal with. The team didn't treat him that way, never said anything to make him feel that way. He just...he could be himself with Wanda. Whatever himself was. He still hadn't figured it out and Tony's painful lessons had not been helpful. But they would be, in the end. Tony wouldn't hurt him without a purpose.

He was Vision's creator, after all.

But the lessons affected him in an unexpectedly negative fashion for the time being and Vision knew Wanda would never judge him for being the paradox of an an ignorant computer.

"Vision!" Wanda said sternly, frowning in the way she did when he crossed the personal boundaries human immersed themselves in.

"I apologize Wanda." Vision said quickly, not wanting her to feel violated the way he did when Tony crossed his personal boundaries. "I meant no harm, I just...I wish to understand..." He didn't clarify, couldn't find the words to clarify what he meant but the statement wasn't a fragment so he was hoping it would go unnotice.

Wanda's brow furrowed, as she turned to fully face him. She was sitting at her music stand, her guitar carefully held in her arms. She had been writing a song and Vision was helping her.

"Wish to understand what?" She asked. Vision had never felt the urge to sigh heavily until now.

"I just want to know why humans seem to enjoy it." Vision asked. He avoided anything that might touch too closely to the activities Tony and he secretly engaged in. There was nothing more disturbing and...terrifying than trying to form the words he wanted to speak but couldn't because Tony held an unimaginable amount of control over him.

Sometimes he'd have the thought that he might be in denial. But he quickly shattered those notions. Tony was his creator. He wouldn't hurt him on purpose.

"I understand the physical aspect, the stimulation and chemical reactions. But past that, what makes it enjoyable?" Vision asked.

How were these lessons helping? That was a question he couldn't ask.

"Um..." Wanda stalled, her face bewildered. "Vis, what brought this on? Sex stuff has never interested you before."

Vision's jaw dropped as he almost said "Nothing," but he just barely caught the lie before it slipped past his lips. He never wanted to lie to Wanda.

But the full truth was not something he could tell her. Frighteningly, that statement wasn't a metaphor. Vision truly couldn't physically tell her. Knowing that always made his stomach clench with fear and a multitude of other emotions he couldn't pinpoint.

Even if he could tell her, he wouldn't even know what he wanted to say. He didn't know what he was feeling or how to deal with the things he knew he was feeling. He wanted to tell her everything but at the same time he wanted to leave it in it unacknowledged and secret. It was incredibly human and illogical but he had this deep, barely noticeable belief that if he ignored what Tony did to him outside of their sessions, it would somehow equate to it not having not happened at all.

Most of all he wanted it to stop. But it wouldn't. Not until Tony said so.

"I'm just curious." Vision said with a shrug, a habit he noticed human did when they weren't being fully honest. But at least it wasn't a lie. "It doesn't seem..." Vision trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Humans seems to enjoy it more than I expected."

Wanda's face darkened with deeper confusion and shadows of rapidly growing concern.

"Vision, I need a little context here." She said, in a surprisingly casual and calm manner that put Vision at ease despite feeling incredibly tense.

"I can't tell you." Vision said. Wanda's eyes grew wide. Now, she looked worried. He had never meant to worry her. "I assure you nothing is wrong." Vision said. He wished he could explain it to her. That Tony was helping him become more human. It was painful but necessary. Tony wouldn't do it unless it was necessary.

"It's just...you've been different lately" She asked, placing her guitar on the floor, against the wall and walking over to him, sitting beside him on her bed.

"How?" Vision asked. He thought he had kept his perils internal.

"You've seemed awfully... distracted." Wanda said, looping her arm around his. The action covered his slightl flinched when she first touched him. It was an involuntary action he did when someone touched him unexpectedly. It started shortly after Tony's first lesson. Though it seemed like a symptom of trauma, Vision knew it wasn't. It would pass. Tony wouldn't do something to cause him trauma. He wouldn't hurt his own creation. And humans had the strange habit of making several look similar even though they could all be very different. So this would pass.

"Yes." Vision said quietly, looking down at his hands. His unnaturally red hands. Of course, nothing about him natural, was it? "That has become a state of being lately."

"Do you want to talk to someone else? Steve or Bruce." Wanda suggested, he voice soft suddenly.

Vision felt his chest clench. He didn't want anyone else to find out. Eventually it would get back to Tony. What would Tony do if he thought Vision was trying to break a rule? The android never wanted to find out.

"No, no, let's just...keep this between ourselves." Vision said quickly. Wanda sighed and looked away.

"Alright." She said, a slight inclination in her tone, the way she did when she though Vision was being ridiculous and and was just appeasing him so she can try it her way later.

"Wanda, please." Vision said, touching her chin so she would look at him. "I'll tell you what I can but please promise me it'll stay between the two of us."

She went quiet for a long while before she nodded hesitantly. "Fine, just as long as you tell me something. It doesn't have to be now but...one day, soon? Whatever it is, we can figure it out together."

Vision smiled and put her hand in his, "Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you, Wanda." She smiled back, lying her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

And for that moment, it seemed as though everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. [To learn more click here.](http://jeniouis.com/jfw-zine.html).


End file.
